Twisted Hearts
by Strange Blue-Berry Muffin
Summary: Two girls travel into the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and guess what? Naraku is in for a treat, and a threat!NarakuOC, Ala?, Inuyasha? The choice beween Kikyou and Kagome is here!
1. Chapter 1: Not Even Darkness

**Don't own Inuyasha only my characters Kat and Ala. I don't own the people with the names Kat or Ala though... cause im no puppet master that would be strange yet cool.**

**Chapter one: Not even darkness.**

OOOO

Ala looked at her sister Kat and then glanced in Inuyasha's direction. She leaned against the light pole and sighed.

"I'll throw my shoe at you if you're lying!" The black haired girl said.

"Like that would stop me, your gonna need-" Inuyasha started.

"Right then, lets be on our way now!" Kat yelled to interrupt the bickering.

Ala and Inuyasha growled at each other but followed Kat.

They continued on silently, walking through streets that were mostly empty except for a few groups of people until they reached a house with a giant tree in the yard.

"It's in that well house over there."

"What is?" Ala asked.

"The portal, dumbass." Kat said before smiling and running into the small shed like building. The only thing that she saw was some old well.

"Uh, are you sure? I don't see anything besides—" Kat felt a hand on her back and looked back at Inuyasha like he was crazy, "What the hell are..." He pushed her in.

Her scream echoed and Ala started laughing hysterically while punching Inuyasha on the back, "You, haha, bastard!" He pushed her in then jumped down the well himself.

Kat had already climbed out of the well when she heard to 'thumps' in the well. Figuring it was Ala she turned around to see a group of people staring her with their eyes big. "Hi?"

"Hey, how did you come here through the well?" A young kitsune asked, jumping down from the shoulders of a girl dressed in what she recognized as her school uniform.

"He brought me," Kat said while pointing in the well.

Everyone gathered around the well and looked down...

...to see Inuyasha on top of Ala, who was flushed in embarrassment. "Get this mutt off of me!"

"Huh?" They all said with different expressions.

"Yeah, uh about that..," Kat said while she watched the schoolgirls face grow red in anger and a young mans face grow coy.

"Stupid!" Ala yelled before using a vine to climb out of the well and throwing a rock at Inuyasha.

"...What?" The girl said to all the people staring at her, then looking around at the scenery change and uttering, "Whoa."

Just moments later Inuyasha leapt out of the well and hid behind the monk, peeking at Kagome with a scared look on his face, "Nothing happened Kagome, I swear!" He sounded like he was a scared puppy.

"Inuyasha...!"

"Uh... Kagome, right?" Kat said while looking around, "Well nothing happened; we're here to help with the shard hunt..." Kagome looked at her blankly, "You know, for the, uh, jewel..."

"Yeah we're here to help, yup yup!" Ala added in.

"Let's discuss this back at Keade's..." A girl in a pink and green kimono said before turning around and walking down the path. Kat and Ala looked each other before following her, uneasiness settling on them.

OOOO

"So you're from my time, from the future?" Kagome asked, her eyes the color of dirty water widening.

"Yup yup! We're here to help with the shard hunt."

"It's dangerous, there are demons!" The school girl protested, her voice rising a bit.

"Lady Kagome does have a point." Miroku said while putting his cup of tea down, "A journey like this is far too dangerous for two beautiful women like you."

Both Ala and Kat looked at him with their mouths open and eyebrows raised high, then started laughing while others stared stangely. "Does he have eye sight problems?" Kat said before shaking her head. In a second the monk was holding both their hands and asking if they would bear his child. Another rock and one shoe were thrown.

After this everyone was quiet while Inuyasha kept trying to convince them that Kat and Ala could help.

"You haven't wanted help before, why start now?" Sango asked while polishing her sword.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, why start now?" Shippo piped in, licking the cotton candy flavored lollypop with swirls on it.

The hanyou stared at the ground while fidgeting quietly, "No reason I just thought they would be extra help in battle..."

"Well it doesn't matter now because we're here and we're helping." Kat said in a weird tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, how?"

Ala and Kat grinned and said, "Finally someone asks!"

"I can use electric waves, yup yup." Ala chimed in while Kat focused on a patch of dirt in the hut, "And I can control many things..." She said while using her energy to levitate the rock above ground. She laughed somewhat creepily and let the dirt fall and scatter.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" The little kitsune said while jumping around and waving the lollypop about.

"Maybe some other time..." Kat said while Ala drew in the dirt that Kat had levitated.

"Isn't that witchcraft?" Sango exclaimed in a worried note, awe still on her face

"Umm..." The two girls said...

Inuyasha stepped in.

"It doesn't matter! They can detect where power surges are, and where they are, shards are. And Naraku." The inu said while closing his eyes, crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrows.

"Right... we're the detectors." Ala said while drawing a forest in the dirt with a little shine symbol somewhere in the middle and pointed at it, "and I have detected something."

In a minute, Inuyasha had squared his shoulders, smirked, and bolted through the door.

"That worked better than a dog whistle!" Kat exclaimed. Everyone, even Ala, said, "Huh?"

"Never mind..."

OOOO

Racing through the tree branches in a blur, Inuyasha used his sense of smell to sniff out any disturbances in the area. He picked up a thick and odd smell coming to his east and looked to his right. A thick cloud of dark purple miasma flowed through the forest, filling all the cracks in tree trunks and wilting all the flowers.

"Naraku." Inuyasha spit out like venom while covering his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his fire rat cloak.

"How nice to see you're still alive Inuyasha," A creepy voice only owned by Naraku rang through the forest, "Saves me the trouble of hunting down who did my dirty work. Not that I mind however," He continued on as if this was small talk, "I do enjoy watching you suffer." Inuyasha snarled out as he continued looking around his, being wary of every twig that broke. He caught sight of a dark blob heading down a path.

"Well then your gonna have ta' find someone else ta' torture," He barked out, drawing his sword, "Cause im not fallin' for it!" He rushed towards the blob and jumped high into the sky, preparing to strike down when...

"Inuyasha you idiot!" A female voice called out, but Inuyasha couldn't recognize it much...

"He, Naraku, he's right behind you!" The inu landed and slowly turned around to face his enemy. Time seemed to slow down as he saw a metal blade edge heading towards his face from the side then... bam. He didn't see anything, not even darkness.

OOOO

**Well finally chapter one and finally know the plot. : P not that I can tell you. Write well I will be starting on chapter two about tomorrow around Hm... 5pm maybe? If you wanna talk I will be on AIM around then... screen name is littlespritegrrl and no I don't like the soda sprite... Hell I don't even like soda. Anyways bye! Read and hopefully review? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: In Chains and Clumsy

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**OOOO**

The two girls screamed and rushed towards the falling figure of Inuyasha, praying and hoping to whatever god that he was still alive. Kat yelled curses repeatedly as she saw the amount of blood flowing from the deep wound that was slashed from his right brow and stretched across his cheek bone. "Kagome, Kagome!" The girl yelled, "Heal him! Quickly!"

The miko rushed from behind silently and placed her shaking hands on his pale face. Kagome watched as Kat started to tremble for whatever reason, and saw the tears dripping from her chin.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha alright?" Sango called from atop Kirara's furry back, from above Miroku asked, "Should we come to help?"

"No! Stay where you are, we don't need anyone getting hurt!" Kagome answered back, "Inuyasha is fine!" She lied for their safety. "It's just shock!"

Kat slowly got up from where she was kneeling and looked up at the beast that had injured her Inuyasha. All at once pain, adrenaline, and rage clouded her mind. In her anger she stared up at the pale faced man who was smirking she reached her hand up, pointed at him, and growled.

"Now this is interesting, have you added to your collection of human wenches, Inuyasha?" He asked, forgetting that he had knocked the hanyou out only moments ago.

"He's sleeping, you bastard..." Kat mumbled, not able to speak because of her painfully dry throat.

"Are you upset?" Naraku asked, lazily getting up from the tree he was leaning on and walking towards her with his head tilted sideways. The girl didn't answer, instead drawing up her power and readying her hand. "Answer me, wench."

Kat just kept staring at him from the top of her eyes, looking anywhere for a weak spot. Then it came to her. She pushed her energy towards her hand, and swung it towards is face, trying to slap him.

Kagome gasped as she saw one good and one bad thing. Naraku had caught Kat's hand, bad, and Inuyasha's eye had just fluttered open. "Mhm...Kagome?"

The miko felt his forehead and looked into his eyes, "You got sliced on your right eye... it was pretty bad so I so I healed the skin... You have a scar though." She said, not mentioning that Naraku was the one who had done the damage. She didn't want him to get angry or excited.

"Where's Kat? What about Naraku?" Kagome pointed and covered his mouth before he could say something, "Just watch, she's not defenseless." Inuyasha nodded, he knew she wasn't, he just didn't want her to get as hurt as he had. He was painfully aware that he couldn't open his right eye because it was swollen shut.

Her wrist now being painfully squeezed, Kat fought back a tear and winced instead. She focused on calling her weapon and got a mental image in her mind. Perfect!

A tickling feeling came from her hand and she smirked, "Looks like you were fast enough to catch my hand. I wonder what will happen next." She said in a teasing voice, smiling widely because of her attempts to hold back her laughter.

One link at a time, a glowing black chain burst from Kat's hand and coiled around Naraku's neck, shocking him enough to let go of her wrist and let out a gasp.

"Haha haha... looks like im not just a wench after all, right?" She let the loose chain tighten enough for warning. "I don't like unfair matches, so I guess I should let you go, right?" She could see in his eyes he was still shocked. "But you've been unfair... for quite a long time. Ah well, guess I'll have to let you go."

The freezing cold chain unwrapped from his neck and he regained his composure, turned to leave and... fell flat on his face. Kagome, Kat, and Inuyasha laughed. Even Sango and Miroku laughed from above because although they knew that whoever the enemy was had fallen flat on his face.

"Wow, Naraku! You're so _elegant_; I never would have guessed that you could belly flop!" Kagome said, only Kat and her laughed because the others had no idea what that was.

By this time Naraku's eyes were glowing and he had put himself upright, though dirt was still covering his hakama and face, and had unleashed his octopus tentacles. Kat and Kagome looked at each other, eyes sparkling, and both yawned dramatically bored. This enraged Naraku, he should cause fear! Not tiredness!

"Right." Kat said, saying it to herself more than to Naraku's thoughts. No, she couldn't read minds, not to her will anyways. Sometimes other peoples thought just break through to her though.

He growled loudly, one tentacle race towards Kat, preparing to wrap around her neck, and bounced back from the force of her barrier shield. She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye as he fled into the wilderness.

**OOOO**

"I can't believe we missed all that!" Shippo yelled as he dramatically pretended to pull out his hair. "You should have let me come!" He yelled at Sango and Miroku with a pout as he sat down with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Oh, stop having a hissy fit and have some lollypops." Kat called from the cooking area of Keade's hut, and then threw 2 lollypops in Shippo's direction. The little fox boy whined and complained as Inuyasha and Ala stole them by catching one each. "Shut it, fox-munch." The girl said.

"Why didn't you tell us that Naraku was there? We would have helped!" Sango said seriously, looking in Miroku's direction.

"Yes, we would have. This isn't a game," the monk said with his eyes closed wisely, "You have to tell us in the future." Kat and Ala nodded, although Ala wasn't there, she was drawing their battle in the dirt while it happened.

Ala laughed and said, "By the time that Naraku had fallen over, I could have made a picture book!" They all laughed and grabbed the lollypops that Kagome had put in a basket. "Tonight we'll all have a party for seeing Naraku fall on his face!" Kagome announced, glad that they could lift some stress off their shoulders for once.

"Right and I know just what to bring: Music!" Ala cheered, though Kagome and the others were curious what kind of music.

"Rock music!" Ala cheered as she and Kat did a high five and laughed.

"What kind of music to you make with rocks?" Inuyasha questioned before licking the candy like a puppy.

Kagome sweat dropped and watched as everyone else besides the two happy girls were confused. "It's just a loud kind of music..." She mumbled in explanation.

**OOOO**

**Well there is the second chapter! Half done with the next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Wow... no reviews T.T I mean... from earlier chapters...yeah, but those are gone now. Show me some love by reviewing?**

**OOOO**

Around afternoon time Kat, Sango, Ala, and Kagome were roaming around the town looking for a great gift shop.

"Good thing I brought ribbon and wrapping paper!" Ala said to Kat while her eyes grew big, she remembered seeing Ala's bag with ribbon sticking out of it and mumbled, "You knew this was going to happen!" Ala responded with a nod and a smile then said a while later, _and you won't believe who the couples will be... _She thought to herself, but it broke through to Kat's mind. The girl ignored it though, but saved it for later. Kagome had let out a gasp, grasping the groups attention, and was pointing towards a china doll shop.

"They're so cute!" Kat twitched her noise and mumbled an "I guess." Sango didn't seem that interested, and Ala was looking elsewhere. "Excuse me," Ala said to the shopkeeper, "But do you have any other kinds of dolls?" The shop owner's eyes went wide, and his mouth was gaping.

"How do you know about my secret stash?" He whispered in her ear, kind of creeping her out. "Who told you?"

"Umm... no one but for real, you aren't whispering very well." Ala said laughing while the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Please, come in." The keeper said while stepping out from behind the stand and gesturing towards his door. Kagome gave the group a look that said, 'He's just one man, we can take him.' They all nodded and stepped inside.

"I was told by a fortune teller that I should look for one who was interested in another kind of doll, so I made a variety of sculptures and dolls." The old man said while rushing to a chest and putting a key in. "She said I would become very rich if I sold these dolls to the people of this village. I wasn't going to before someone like you came along!"

"Why don't you make anything besides dolls?" Sango asked, Kat nodded and added, "Like... I don't know... chopsticks?" She said with a happy expression, an idea striking her.

The shopkeeper smiled, "Wonderful idea! I should start right away!" He said, opening up the chest and pulling out a bundle of cloth that jingled when he set it down. Unwrapping the cloth, he watched as each girl saw something they liked and grinned.

Kagome was still interested in her doll, while Sango picked up a figure of two demon slayers riding on a giant cat and almost fainted. "Where did you get these ideas?" She asked quickly, frightening the shop owner. "They just came to my mind."

Ala was examining a sculpture of a rice ball with a square mouth and round, sketchy eyes. She laughed and said, "How much for all this?" She gestured to all the things her group had chosen. She paid the price and was about to say her thanks when she was interrupted by Kat.

"And what about this?" The girl said to the owner, holding up a strange battle outfit. The keeper smirked, his eyes getting a rather **red** shade and answered, "It's a giveaway. Free." She looked at the man from the corner of her eye and answered, "Right, time to go people. Looks like old man is getting grumpy."

The girls looked at her funny, "What?" Sango asked, confused.

"He reminds me of someone were having a party about." She said flatly. "Remember the: Muahahha, I'll get you next time then, BAM, right on his face!" That confused them ever more. Kat growled and just guided them out the door, sure to watch her back for any sneak attacks. Right when she was about to walk out she got a fun idea and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and whispered, "Be sure to come to the party, you're our guest of honor."

"What?" The old man asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kat felt her neck and said, "Man I can't imagine how much that must have hurt," She smiled, "I'll be sure to make the _chain_ looser next time!" Right when his eyes got deep red and he started to growl she sang, "Right-oh, time to-go!" Then skipped out the door.

"Why did you make us leave so quickly?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, "Was that Naraku in disguise?"

"Yeah, but we can't attack right now, he had a strong barrier up!" Kat looked at the things they had bought, "And something is weird with these things, especially my outfit... he got a weird look on his face when I picked it out!"

"Yeah, he looked like a perverted old man." Ala said with a smile that Kat could only recognize as sly, Ala knew something no one else did. Silence... silence...

"Um... right, let's find something for Inuyasha and Miroku. Oh, and Shippo." Said Kagome randomly and then skipped off towards a random shop.

**OOOO**

Ala and Kat wrapped the presents as best they could and placed them in a circle around a table.

Smiling, Ala said, "I brought the cd!" She held it up and waved it about.

"Which one?" Kat questioned, wondering if she would like it.

"It has Korn, Slipknot, Nine Inch Nails, and Rob Zombie."

Kat said, "Yay!", and then wondered exactly why she had thought of inviting Naraku. The whole party would be ruined by the shard hunters trying to kill him, and then almost be killed themselves. She sighed and decided it would be best if she warned them ahead of time.

"Hey Ala!" The girl looked at her and asked what she wanted. "I invited Naraku."

"What! Why would you do that?" Ala yelled, causing everyone to storm in and ask what she did. "What happened?" Inuyasha demanded, making Kat fidget.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked with concern.

"Umm...um...I kind of..." Kat started, her courage completely disappearing.

"Well, hurry up!" Inuyasha said before being thrown to the ground by Kagome's, "Sit!"

"I invited Naraku!" She yelled at them before heading for the door and being tugged back by Inuyasha and Kagome, "Why?" They looked at her closely in the eyes and she shrugged before running off into the village.

"And it starts now! Why now?" Ala said to herself, then everyone asked what happened.

"I had a vision that her and Naraku would... well... fall for each other?" She said trying to word it right. Kagome gasped and kept asking random questions like, "Are they going to have children? **Can** they have children? Will it be human? Is she going to turn bad? Oh no! Will they kill us!" Ala slapped her and yelled, "Snap out of it woman!"

"What do you mean; they'll fall into each other?" Inuyasha asked, sitting like a dog and not even noticing it.

"I think from Kagome's reaction, it means that they will be a pair?" Ala nodded and watched as their faces change from confused to pure shock. It actually caused her to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lonely Present

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**OOOO**

Naraku let down his disguise of the shop keeper and laughed deeply. Those idiots chose exactly what he thought they would, and soon they will be screaming in pain.

The smell of humans was thick on him, and he noted that he would have to get Kagura to wash his clothes for him. While taking his clothes off, the hanyou thought about how dumb those fools were. Their greatest enemy was in the village, and only one of their members noticed who he was.

Now that he was remembering her, she had told him that he was the guest of honor for some party they were holding. _Probably an ambush. Pathetic humans._

"I suppose I should go." He mumbled to himself, unaware of the girl listening on the other side of the door, "Since im the 'guest of honor'."

"**Wait!"** Kat yelled while slamming the door open then closed. "Don't come! Nevermind! My brain wasn't working!" She rambled, "And... And...holy fuck. You're naked." She screamed and turned around, covering her eyes and jumping about. She was yelling curses again and she felt her cheeks, no, her whole face go red.

"Um... umm... I didn't see anything! Nothing! Yup, I'll uh, just be going now!"

Her whole mind was going out of control and she really didn't notice that in her embarrassment she was throwing her thoughts at him. Naraku was being flooded in his mind by the random things she was thinking, mostly about his anatomy.

_Whoa, he had a nice—ahhhhh stop! I was going to say chest, dumbass! Oh... I knew that! God what did you think I was going to say? Umm..._

"Hey!" She yelled out, turning around and demanding her eyes not to wonder, "Where do your tentacles stay if they aren't on you now?"

That was random.

"Why are you red?" He asked, not sure if she had transformed or if it was hot, he just didn't know.

"Umm... You're naked."

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrow.

"This isn't normal. You're usually wearing clothes."

"Yes... and?"

"You're naked, dammit!"

"Is this uncomfortable?"

Kat was gaping and stuttering by now.

"N-no d-duh! G-guys usually d-don't r-r-un around n-naked!"

This amused Naraku, "I was just about to leave."

"To the party! Naked?" She was sure she looked like someone had thrown red paint on her by now.

"You're boring me. Tell me now, why are you red?"

"Im shy and embarrassed. Im not used to seeing people naked." She told him, trying to strike a note in his brain to say 'Get dressed!' "Your thing is showing, dammit!"

Naraku just started laughing at that, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Wait. You're laughing and no one has gotten hurt." This calculated in her mind, "Are you feeling okay?" She moved to feel his forehead but her hand was caught. This reminded her of when she faked slapping him and used her chain.

"**Wench, **you aren't going to use that chain of yours again!" He yelled, his eyes a boiling red.

"Yup, I know. I was going to check to see if you have a fever." This confused Naraku evermore and he unconsciously tilted his head to the side and demanded, "Why?"

"You laughed because of something that didn't harm anyone." In her mind she said, _except my damned virgin eyes. Haha._

Naraku heard this to and joined her laughter. After this, they just stared at each other strangely and Kat found herself blushing again.

They both noticed at the same time that he was still holding her wrist and Kat tried to tug away. Naraku smirked and pulled her towards him, then wrapped his arms around her and bit down on the clothes that she was wearing. Kat gasped and yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"

"You're attracted to me, I heard your thoughts. I'm doing what you won't."

Kat continued to try and pull away from him, then tried to call on her energy. Something was blocking it, she couldn't reach it. Growling in frustration, she did the first thing she could think of and screamed. He spun her around and smothered her scream with a kiss. Just when she was about to damage his woohoo the door busted open.

Both of them jumped and pushed each other away at the same time. Kat spat continuously and Naraku kept wiping his lips.

"What..." Kagome yelled, her eye twitching while she pointed at Kat. Inuyasha looked sick while he covered Naraku from his point of view and gasped out, "How!"

"What happen—"Miroku started before seeing what they saw. He stopped mid step and almost fell down. The monk started chanting, "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..."

Meanwhile Ala was laughing hysterically in the background and Sango was throwing up.

"Nothing-"The two victims of embarrassment started before interrupting each other. "Stop!" They yelled at the group of people who were still in shock. Kat heard Inuyasha mutter, "I think im gonna be sick!"

Kat glared at Naraku and yelled, "This is all you're doing!"

"You're the one who walked in on me about to leave."

"You're the one who travels naked!" She stomped around, "And the one who did what I wouldn't. If that makes any sense."

The two forgot about the crowd watching them and continued bickering as if they were married, circling around as if they were going to battle but wouldn't.

"Um, guys." Kagome said, "Shouldn't we kill Naraku while he is naked and distracted?"

Miroku covered her mouth, "No, I'm enjoying the view." They looked at him disgusted, "Of the girl not..." He didn't finish that sentence, he just shuddered.

Kat sighed and just gave up on explaining, and instead yelled, "**Shut up!**", and then hit her fist on an object near her.

Everyone zipped their mouths and watched her with wide eyes. "No one will remember or speak of what they saw. Erase it from your mind and forget it... now, we have a party to go to..."

"Come if you want." Kat said quietly to Naraku then dragged everyone out the door on her arms.

**OOOO**

The walk back to the village was painfully quiet and awkward for Kat, as well as the fact that everyone was staring holes into her back.

"Right-oh, it's time for that party!" Kat said loudly, startling everyone that was in Keade's hut.

"Yup, yup!" Ala cheered on as she pulled a cd player out of her backpack. Popping in a cd and pushing play, she turned the volume up a little and started handing out gifts.

Although the girls knew what they got, they got joy out of seeing Miroku's, Inuyasha's, and Shippo's happy faces as they saw their presents.

A bundle of lollypops for Shippo, a fake fur blanket for Inuyasha, and one girly magazine plus pictures for Miroku, which were confiscated until after the party, preferably when no one was around him.

'Twisted Transistor' sang from the radio and Ala was moving her plastic spoon to the beat.

"Ala, where did you get that?" Sango asked while happily brushing her demon companions fur.

"From my time, I always bring to spoons incase we have a party!" Sango nodded then continued to hum to the music.

"I think we should be looking for jewel shards right now." You can guess who said that.

"No, its night time and almost time for resting," Kagome answered sternly but sweetly, "You should be happy that we're having this party."

"Oh, yes about that." Kat started rubbing the back of her head, "Naraku kind of said he might come. I didn't tell him he had to! I just figured... well..."

Kagome rested her hand on the girls shoulder for comfort and said, "It's okay... just. . . Don't expect us to be nice."

"Oh, no I didn't expect that, in fact I was thinking we could turn him into a roast for what he did!" They both laughed. Inuyasha growled and stared at her viciously before yelling, "Stop acting as if he isn't a monster!" He balled his fists, "You think he is human or something!" He drew in a deep breath, "He can't love! Love is foolish!"

"Oh, right! Sango, Kagome, I need to see your presents." They looked at each other and asked, "Why?"

". . . Because Naraku set a curse on them." Kat said, choking back the urge to puke as she got a mental image of him. "Oh, and my outfit..." She said holding up her battle uniform.

"Um... are you sure that we shouldn't be ready for battle when he comes?" Sango questioned, her revenge set in her mind.

Kat nodded, as well as Ala, who was still beating her spoon on the table. "He doesn't intend harm." Ala said firmly, "I know he doesn't."

"Yes," Kat said, clearing the objects of negative energy, "And if he does... well. Let's just see what happens when it is six against one!"

Inuyasha growled and stormed out of the small hut, Kagome following after him.

"Strange way those two act around each other." Kat said over her shoulder to Miroku, who was still bug-eyed from seeing the cover of magazine and the single photo he saw.

"Yeah..."

"Still shocked?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed and sat down on the floor with Ala, head resting on the low table and mumbled, "Do you think he'll come?"

Ala nodded. Silence...silence...

_Right... ugh. Boring..._

Nothing better to do, Kat rested her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She thought over the very long day and suddenly remembered something. Inuyasha, his eye.

Rushing outside to see where Inuyasha was she looked around the dark and gloomy landscape. "Umm... okay, where is he now?" She mumbled, still confused as to where he was. She spotted, however, the pair of glowing red eyes coming from the trees and said out loud, "Have you gobbled Kagome and Inuyasha up or are they rolling in the dirt somewhere?"

"The second answer is correct. The wench is attempting to check his eye."

"Oh. Yeah, you really did some damage there." She answered back, scratching the back of her head for effect.

Kat remembered calling Inuyasha, _her_ Inuyasha.

This bit of information startled the girl enough to not notice that the eyes had disappeared and a hand was waving in front of her face. She batted it away and walked inside to find something that would keep her busy.

The girl looked at the single present that was wrapped in black wrapping-paper with white ribbon decorated with gray and black polka dots. It was rather large and looked very lonely on the floor. Kat sighed and shoved it away, then grabbed her outfit and hurried off into a secluded part of the woods.

She tugged off her normal clothes, sure no one was there, and pulled on black and gray leather pants. The matching black skirt was kind of short, but wasn't indignant. Putting on the black leather, short sleeved shirt, Kat pulled the long, rough chain-link gloves and looked at herself.

The leather, it wasn't to form fitting. She liked that she wouldn't look improper and smiled. Too bad for Naraku that his plan for 'pain' hadn't worked out. Those gifts were disinfected from his deadly gasp.

"Do, do, do..." She hummed, being able to hear a song she liked in her head.

Putting on black boots with chains coiled around them, she ran back to the village and into Keade's hut, ignoring the couple that was fighting about some nonsense.

"How boring." She heard someone mumble from inside the room. Kat noted that Ala and Sango had left the hut, along with her cat. "They weren't outside, where are they?"

Kat asked, ignoring Naraku. She looked around and sniffed the air, it smelled like some kind of food was cooking... like Ramen almost. "I guess ramen would be nice..."

Someone, as in Naraku, grasped her shoulder and she said gently, "Oh, did you say something?" He went to choke her but stopped when he saw what she was wearing.

"Yes I wore it," Kat answered his thought, "but no, not because, technically, it was from you."

"No one suggested it." Raising an eyebrow, she could feel herself wanting to puke again from seeing him...well...

"Music." She said, pointing to the radio, "What kind do you like?"

"I don't waste my time like you humans do."

"Grumpy. Fine then... hmm..." Settling on Slipknot she turned it up a little louder and mumbled the words, "8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." She found herself tapping her foot to the beat and almost saying the words. Not liking the way Naraku was looking at her; she shook her head and asked if he was okay.

"What kind of music is this?" He tilted his head to the side once again. She swore he was a misunderstood child.

"Its rock music... a louder kind, I guess. Depends what kind of rock music you listen to."

He said, "I see." They continued on like that until Kat got annoyed and handed him the present that had been lingering there and reminding her it needed to be opened.

"Here." She muttered while picking up the gift and handing it to him, waiting for him to take it.

"Well?" She asked, he finally took it slowly. Tilting his head to the side he wondered what to do.

"Use your claws to open it."

He shredded the wrapping to pieces, tearing at it like a mad, well, animal, before stopping when his claws hit something hard. He looked down with his scarlet eyes at the dark colored dragon in his hands. The detailing was great, and it was roaring, resting on a bowl where you could put things.

"I figured you could use it for something... put things in it."

"Useless." He said, readying to throw it away but was held back by a glowing chain he knew all to well.

"Fine, it might be useless, but don't break it!"

She really didn't like wanting him to be here, right now, right there, but she couldn't fight it; Another thing that she was painfully aware of.

"Well... I think I should be getting to bed." Kat said tiredly as she looked up at Naraku from where she was and uncoiled her chain. He set the dragon down on the table and looked at her drowsy eyes. "Its been a long day." Naraku mumbled, stepping closer to her.

Again, for the second time that day, the demon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. She really didn't think about who she was resting on, or what it was. She just fell into the darkness of her own world and yawned one last time before whispering, "Night."

Naraku didn't respond, just lightly picked her up and set her on the floor. He walked out of the hut smirking to himself, continued down the path towards the girls who were cooking in the company of the hanyou, miko, and monk then said, "Sleeping." The demon then left as quick as he came.

**OOOO**

**Another chapter up :): Hehe. Could be a frown or a smile. In my case it's both because while im happy that I am writing at all, im sad because reviews are lacking! But alas, I am starting the next chapter once I get my rest.**


End file.
